


give a kiss to time itself

by whatwonderfuldays



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, basically rh kissing and loving each other, ever just take a deep breath and when you release it there’s a pile of fluff in front of you?, that’s how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwonderfuldays/pseuds/whatwonderfuldays
Summary: in which their love transcends the cycle of seasons and creates a universe of its own





	give a kiss to time itself

**Author's Note:**

> does this even make sense wow

  


     They were surrounded by the lazy whirlwind of Haruka’s bedroom.

  


    Eighteen-year dust, the creak of wooden slats shifting beneath them, a quilt adorned with dolphins — all unsilting themselves from their lethargy in Rin’s presence.

  


    He shone upon the sleepy room as if it were a flower field, easing each item into a vibrant awakening like it was Springtide itself and all the world was meant for vivacity and flair and flourish — he shone upon Haruka, ever bright, ever _beautiful_ as he eased them into his mattress. Haruka told him so, lips to his ear as he murmured, lips delicate around each word as if they were the season’s sweetest petals. Rin had – Rin had, _most certainly,_ heard, for it seemed his closed eyes had come to be the quivering surface of some flower vase, ready to shatter and spill sweet sanguines of rose and radiance between shards that roll down his cheeks, roll down Haruka’s in their closeness, their edges leaving a ripe sting in their wake.

  


  For they were close, now. So close, ever closer as Haruka twined his fingers with the straying strands of Rin’s hair and moved them aside to press his lips tenderly to his forehead, passing fire through his skin. Haruka felt his own lashes flutter as he struggled to open his eyes — nevertheless was he awake, however — there was nothing more absurd than the thought of shutting oneself away from the magnificence that was everything Rin encompassed, in all his rose-reds and quiet utterances and pink lips and freckles and constant singing and loud laughter and, well, _Rin_.

  


  Haruka’s lips opened to gasp out a breath, and it landed within Rin’s until they were kissing it out of eachother again.

  


   “ _Rin_ …” Haruka sighed reverently, _loudly_ , pressing a hand on Rin’s chest to ease himself up slightly, to take in one well-kissed Matsuoka Rin. His freckles now danced upon red cheeks perched high with an unshakeable grin, swallowed by the creases blooming from the corners of his squeezed-shut eyes. Haruka’s heart was a bird, soaring at the sight alone, fluttering madly against his ribcage. He leaned down, eyes closing, and pressed his lips softly to each high point of his cheeks, finishing his tender ministrations with a press of his lips to the space between his eyebrows.

  


  “ _Haruka_ –” Rin _squeaked_ , unable to stay afloat as Haruka’s love barrelled over him in waves. Rin’s hands slid down to his waist, holding Haruka tight as if he were, perhaps, a mirror; one in which he saw the depth of their mutual yearning in each reddened fissure of Haruka’s lips, in the striking strips of blue clinging to the blown black pupils of his eyes, in the fantastic red that flirted with the strong, delicate lines of his cheeks. With this epiphany, Rin surged forward and kissed Haruka with the tenderness of a spring rainfall, swallowing his quietly beautiful gasps and hums with the gentle pressure of his lips.

  


  Eventually – and unwillingly – they disconnected their mouths with a gentle _pop_. An orchard bloomed around them, sewing the threads of their love into their surroundings, binding their dulled edges to the radiance of an everlasting bond so they could never appear ashen again — never, not when Rin and Haruka giggled as they rubbed their noses together, not when they looked at each other with an adoration so astounding it would go on to rouse flowers from their buds before the universe could even entertain the thought.

  


  Springtide existed within them.


End file.
